


Secrets in the rain

by pica



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Jim e Spock condividono una vacanza in campeggio. Va tutto bene, fino a quando la pioggia non li costringe a rinchiudersi in tenda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il cow-t di maridichallenge, con prompt "fluff" (che sì, è solo una scusa per scrivere del p0rn carino e felice una volta tanto)

"Non capisco," mugugna Jim, spingendo via lo zaino per fare spazio attorno a sé. "Eppure avevo controllato le previsioni, erano buone." 

"Non dubito che tu l'abbia fatto." 

La voce di Spock l'avvolge senza urgenza alle spalle, come il panno pulito con cui il vulcaniano sta strofinando gentilmente i suoi capelli umidi. 

"Il tempo atmosferico, specialmente quello terrestre, non è qualcosa che si possa sempre prevedere con assoluta certezza. In un certo senso, mutevole come gli abitanti del suo pianeta." 

Jim stringe appena le labbra, uno sbuffo piccolo che si tiene per sé - ma non è per Spock, bensì per la pioggia che li ha sorpresi proprio mentre avevano deciso di mettersi in cammino, e che continua a scrosciare incessante contro le pareti della loro tenda dopo averli costretti a correre al riparo. 

"Non sembri infastidito," Jim gli fa notare, mentre una leggera pressione contro la nuca lo convince a piegare appena il capo in avanti. Obbedisce senza opporsi, e Spock riprende a strofinare contro il collo, a fior di pelle. 

"Sai che non potrei esserlo," la risposta gli arriva alle orecchie ovattata dall'asciugamano, ma Jim sorride appena, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

"Io però sono infastidito," gli fa sapere. "Molto." 

C'è un attimo di silenzio (questo, invece, a Jim non dà affatto fastidio, e infatti non si azzarda a riempirlo in alcun modo) durante il quale i gesti di Spock si fanno appena più distesi, come se indugiassero pensierosi, tracciando le sue forme più a lungo, più a fondo. C'è una certa meticolosità nei movimenti delle sue mani che Jim potrebbe riconoscere anche ad occhi chiusi, ormai. 

"Come dicevo," riprende alla fine Spock. "Capricciosi come il tempo." 

Questa volta Jim rizza la testa e si volta per cercare i suoi occhi, restituendogli un paio di sopracciglia alzate ed un sorriso piccolo fra le labbra. Spock smette di strofinarlo per un attimo e ricambia lo sguardo, immobile. 

"Ero sicuro avessi detto mutevole, non capriccioso." 

Spock solleva un sopracciglio, soffermandosi a guardarlo per un'istante. "Allora mi ascolti," gli dice. 

"Certo che ti ascolto. Sei il mio primo ufficiale, il tuo lavoro è quello di farti ascoltare da me." 

"Mi sembra una definizione riduttiva per il lavoro che svolgo. Sicuramente--" 

"Spock," lo interrompe, prima con la voce e poi anche con una mano che scatta fra di loro, premendo senza prepotenza contro le labbra del vulcaniano.  "Va bene, lo so, stavo solo scherzando," gli spiega, con il tono disteso e paziente che si usa con i bambini, sorridendo piano quando si accorge di come Spock, dietro la sua mano, abbia richiuso le labbra e sollevato un sopracciglio in sua direzione, in attesa composta. Decide di abbassare la mano solo una manciata di istanti più tardi, e lo fa lentamente, lasciando che le dita scivolino via senza fretta, indugiando un attimo di troppo sulle sue labbra. 

Spock, però, non sembra farci troppo caso.  

(A Jim non importa dopotutto; ha imparato ad adeguarsi alla sua assenza di reazioni ai gesti più piccoli ed intimi, ad attendere i momenti giusti, a convincersi che prima o poi arriveranno anche loro) 

"A volte mi riesce difficile comprendere il tuo senso dell'umorismo, Jim," Spock gli dice con assoluta serietà, e Jim non riesce a fare a meno di piegare le labbra. 

"Sì, ho notato." 

Gli vede fare un cenno impercettibile col capo, poi, "Lascia che finisca di asciugarti," lo sente dire mentre di nuovo si sporge verso di lui per riprendere il lavoro interrotto. "Non puoi permetterti di ammalarti prima che torniamo a bordo dell' _Enterprise_." 

"Vale anche per te, Spock," glielo fa notare distrattamente, mentre piega le gambe e tenta di voltarsi. 

"I vulcaniani hanno certamente un corpo più resistente di quello degli umani." 

"Certamente. E sono anche abituati a temperature ben più alte di questa. Resistenti ma non invincibili, Spock," gli ricorda, e intanto le sue mani si sollevano per sfiorare appena quelle di Spock. Lo sente bloccarsi sotto il contatto e inevitabilmente si ferma per un attimo anche lui, solo per sorridere piano. Non incontra resistenza quando tenta di sfilargli il panno umido dalle mani, ed è forse per questo che non esita per un attimo a passarglielo disordinatamente sui capelli con tutta l'intenzione di spettinare la sua acconciatura impeccabile. 

"Hai mai pensato di cambiare pettinatura?" Ride quando l'asciugamano scivola a terra a Spock gli restituisce uno sguardo a metà fra l'interdetto ed il contrariato – o così gli piace immaginarlo, rigidamente indispettito dietro la sua maschera di imperscrutabilità. 

"Mai." 

Jim ride, ma una mano posata sul gomito lo costringe a fermarsi e a guardarlo vagamente sorpreso. Spock lo sta fissando insistentemente con lo sguardo immobile e liquido che gli dedica solamente quando sono soli e le parole non servono più. Jim rimane sempre un po' a contemplarlo con il cuore che inizia a martellargli in gola, come se in fondo non avesse ancora fatto davvero l'abitudine alla sua capacità di lasciargli scivolare addosso silenzi così saturi di promesse. Questa volta se ne lascia sorprendere giusto il tempo di abbandonare la presa sull'asciugamano e sporgersi verso di lui alla ricerca di un bacio che l'altro gli concede senza proteste. Sorride piano contro le sue labbra, e ogni volta gli sembra di assaggiarle come se fosse la prima tanta è la delicatezza con cui Spock accoglie ogni suo bacio. 

Spock si scosta solamente per raccogliere le sue dita accarezzandone il dorso e poi baciando le punte una ad una, con gli occhi chiusi e la punta delle guance che inizia a prendere colore. Jim lo osserva pazientemente senza disturbarlo, concedendogli anche l'altra mano quando lui la cerca, per poi sporgersi di nuovo sulle sue labbra quando finalmente lo vede riaprire gli occhi e cercare i suoi. 

Scivolano via le giacche e le camice, poi Spock lo trascina di nuovo contro di sé orfano del loro intreccio di dita, ma Jim non è più sicuro di poter aspettare ancora. Si scosta gli attimi necessari a sfilarsi via la maglia, e non fa nemmeno in tempo a lasciarla scivolare a terra che un paio di mani gli sono già addosso a ricoprirlo di carezze sempre meno meticolosamente pazienti e sempre più sporche di desiderio. Jim pensa che vorrebbe solo baciarlo e dirgli che lo ama quando fa così - che lo ama sempre, ma quando perde il controllo solo per lui lo fa impazzire più del solito – eppure è sicuro di avergliene già dati troppi, di baci, e di non aver fiato in eccesso da consumare in altro. 

Trascina via le dita dal suo viso per slacciarsi i pantaloni e sfilarseli disordinatamente, ma un paio di mani lo bloccano ai polsi prima che possa riuscirci. 

"No," la voce bassa di Spock gli sfiora il viso, e Jim solleva gli occhi colto alla sprovvista. "Prenderai freddo," gli dice l'altro. 

Per un attimo si sofferma a guardarlo sfarfallando le ciglia, indeciso se prenderlo sul serio o ridere della sua battuta – ma poi, allacciando gli occhi ai suoi, si ricorda della sua incapacità di mentire e che, dopotutto, non è nemmeno la cosa più assurda che gli ha sentito dire in momenti simili.  

Sfila gentilmente i polsi dalla sua presa restituendogli un sorriso breve e disobbediente, e poi un bacio più generoso sulla fronte che scivola lento verso una guancia, la punta del naso, la linea delle labbra ed il mento. Spock si lascia distrarre senza più osare obbiettare e Jim, ora libero dell'impiccio dei pantaloni, gli si spinge addosso allargando le ginocchia attorno ai suoi fianchi e raccogliendo le sue mani per portarle alle labbra. Spock deglutisce piano e chiude gli occhi mentre gli spinge le dita in bocca, e Jim non è capace di distogliere gli occhi nemmeno per un attimo – nemmeno quando Spock ritrae una mano per spingere il primo dito dentro di lui, e poi anche l'altra per lasciarla scivolare umida e bollente lungo il petto scoperto. Chiude gli occhi solo quando si sente trascinare nell'abbraccio a metà di Spock, e allora si struscia contro il suo petto, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per scomparire nel calore confortevole della stretta. Iniziano a sfuggirgli gemiti leggeri dalle labbra, soffocati sulla pelle, e le dita diventano due, poi tre, a fatica, e anche la voce si fa più spessa e la testa inizia a girargli per il bisogno fisico di averlo dentro, di sentirsi _pieno_ di lui. Soffoca un singhiozzo contro la sua spalla quando le dita scivolano fuori, e non riesce a controllare il corpo quando le gambe si allargano e le ginocchia si piegano e con il capo gettato indietro e le labbra spalancate abbassa il bacino per accogliere la sua erezione dentro di sé. 

Si ritrovano stretti l'uno nell'altro, come aggrovigliati in un nodo di braccia e gambe e mani che si cercano con la disperazione frenetica di chi ha il terrore di perdersi, eppure è difficile scrollarsi di dosso l'impressione di non esser mai stati così vicini prima d'ora. Jim si ritrova con la schiena nuda premuta a terra e non ha idea di come sia finito così ma nemmeno gli importa, perché attorno alle spalle sente stringere le braccia di Spock, tese e bollenti quasi volessero marchiarlo con la promessa di non lasciarlo andare mai, e a Jim manca il respiro, gli manca la compostezza, gli manca la voce per chiamarlo - perché avrebbe _davvero_ voglia di chiamare il suo nome, anche solo per incrociare i suoi occhi e poi gettarsi sulle sue labbra ancora e ancora. E invece non ha la forza di far altro che spingere il bacino contro il suo e gettare il capo in mezzo alle coperte arruffate, lasciarsi divorare in cambio di versi trattenuti e bassi che gli vibrano contro la pelle spingendolo ancora di più in un abbraccio caotico di vertigini di piacere. Geme più forte, spinge più forte, stringe più forte, e Spock si prende il tempo per baciarlo sulle labbra spalancate, e Jim semplicemente non ce la fa più. Allunga una mano fra i loro corpi ed inizia a masturbarsi con movimenti sporchi e agitati – fino a quando le dita di Spock non scivolano sulle sue, avvolgendo delicatamente il suo pugno ed accompagnandolo in ogni sua spinta. 

Viene inarcando la schiena ed avvinghiando le unghie alle sue spalle, sentendosi scivolare un gemito delizioso di dolore sulle labbra. Spock continua a spingere dentro di lui fino a quando il suo petto non inizia a fremere per l'orgasmo e le sue braccia tremano tutt'attorno a Jim, e la sua voce, finalmente sciolta dalle briglie dell'autocontrollo, non arriva ad inondargli i timpani ed il petto, costringendolo a stringerglisi addosso, pieno di lui. 

I respiri affannati si perdono lentamente sovrastati dallo scrosciare della pioggia, e anche i loro corpi si adagiano esausti uno sull'altro, ancora legati da un abbraccio troppo stretto per lasciar spazio a qualsiasi altra percezione che non sia Jim e non sia Spock.  

Solo dopo un tempo che non sarebbe in grado di quantificare, Jim si ritrova avvolto in una coperta spessa e pesante, il corpo umido e teso di Spock accoccolato accanto a sé, avvinghiato attorno al suo petto ancora agitato. Solo ora, chiudendo gli occhi, Jim si ricorda delle gocce di pioggia che cadono senza sosta contro le pareti della tenda. Ha come l'impressione di trovarsi nella bolla più sicura dell'universo. Se potesse, sceglierebbe di rimanere incastrato in questo istante per il resto dei suoi giorni. 

Poi Spock sospira piano contro la sua spalla, e lui si ritrova a sorridere fra sé. 

"Spock?" Lo chiama senza voltarsi, con la voce stanca. 

"Sì, Jim?" 

"Sai che sei un pessimo scaldino?" 

C'è un attimo di pausa, in cui a Jim sembra di sentire la fronte di Spock aggrottarsi contro di sé, e lo immagina tutto accigliato a concedersi un attimo per interpretare le sue parole. 

"Se ti riferisci alla mia temperatura corporea," lo sente dire dopo un attimo, e già si ritrova a sorridere, "temo di non avere alcun potere per migliorare la situazione." 

Lo stringe un po' più forte e rivolge il viso verso il suo. Non ne ha mai abbastanza di saperlo così vicino. 

"Non fa niente," mormora poggiandogli un bacio fra i capelli. Sotto le coperte le loro dita s'intrecciano, e fuori dalla tenda la pioggia smette di scrosciare, regalando loro un silenzio intimo, quasi surreale. Chiude gli occhi, interrotto solo dalla voce sottilissima di Spock, un soffio contro la guancia. 

"La pioggia è finita. Vuoi provare ad uscire di nuovo?" Gli domanda, accarezzando pigramente il dorso della sua mano. 

Jim sorride. Sa che nessuno dei due ha davvero intenzione di muoversi da qui. 

"Più tardi, Spock. Ora mi è passata la voglia," soffia prima di chiudere gli occhi. Non scambierebbe questo momento per niente nell'universo. 


End file.
